


Blurb: The Farm

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Destiny 2 [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2, Gen, and then getting into arguments with hawthorne, but i was too lazy to detail out these two getting to the farm, i might expand on this later?, more indirect spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: Lox and Phep have been at the Farm for a bit now. Lox hates it. Phep's just been causing trouble.





	Blurb: The Farm

“We’re leaving.”

There was no door to throw open, but Phep was sure if there had been a door it would have slammed loudly into the wall. She didn’t bother looking up from the string game she was playing in her hands – this wasn’t the first time Lox had angrily barged into their shared section of barn.

“One, didn’t know you considered us a we. Two, where? Three, why?”

Lox didn’t answer, focused intently on cramming what little gear she’d gathered into a bag. Phep gave her a moment before glancing up. “Hawthorne finally get to ya?”

The hunter’s shoulders flinched and Phep thought she heard her hiss. Got it in one. She grinned and went back to her string game. For as much as she tried to play it off, Lox had been wound up since they had started traveling together and there was something about the Farm that seemed to consistently make it worse. Hawthorne, the “sort of a leader” of the odd settlement, seemed uniquely talented at grating on the hunter’s nerves and while Phep enjoyed a good bit of drama (and had started more than a bit since they’d arrived), she did have to share space with Lox after any arguments happened. At least it kept people from trying to share with them, she supposed.

“Cayde’s stuck on some asteroid or something and we’re going to go get him.”

Phep tsked. “Wow, not even going to take the chance to complain about Hawthorne a little?”

Lox glowered at her over a shoulder and, again, refused to answer. Phep’s eyebrows went up and she whispered, “ _Did you kill her?_ ”

The pause was almost uncomfortably long. “………. no. We had a…  _discussion_ ,” the word nearly dripped with disgust and sarcasm, “and… agreed to disagree.”

A snort of laughter escaped Phep before she could help herself. “So you totally for sure didn’t kill her and now we’re definitely notrunning away. Do we even have a ship?”

“There are ships here.”

“Do we have permission to take one?”

An innocent shrug. “We were never told not to. I don’t think they’ll miss the blue and silver one.”

Phep grinned wickedly and stood up, carefully tucking her string into a pocket. She tossed on her mess of armor and bagged up the possessions she’d collected.

“You know,” she said, arching a look at Lox, “they also never said we couldn’t help ourselves to the armory. I do believe I saw some absolutely  _lovely_  blades in there the other day.”

Lox flexed a hand; an almost involuntary motion. “You… are technically correct. And I do miss my knives.”


End file.
